The Samurai's Journey
The Samurai's Journey is the three-parter of Power Rangers: Ninja Storm based on Cam becoming the Green Samurai Ranger. Synopsis Part 1 Cam laments not being a Ranger, and he won't be alone for long, as the illusionary Madtropolis monster drains the Rangers of their powers! Though they're given a brief boost, and manage to give the monster a good beating, he grows large! Can our heroes take the strain of running the Megazords with what little power they have? Or will Cam have to go against his father's wishes and use the mysterious Scroll of Time to seek out a long lost source of energy? Part 2 Sent more than 20 years into the past, Cam encounters his mother and father during their teenaged years when they first met. He also learns of Lothor's true identity, which hits closer to his family tree than he ever realized! Cam seeks the Samurai Amulet, an artifact of great power that his mother once possessed. Can he befriend his parents in time, and stop the man who will be Lothor from getting it first? Meanwhile, in the present, the Evil Space Ninjas hold a talent search to find new monsters to assault the Earth. Part 3 Though now a Ranger, Cam returns to his Ninja Ops duties. But when Lothor unleashes five monsters at once, the team is split up, forcing the Green Samurai Ranger to return to the battlefield already. When stung by the Sucker monster, and slowly turning into a bug, will Cam's second outing as a Ranger be his last? Part 1 Plot Cam finally expresses his desire to be a Power Ranger. Though the Rangers openly support him, Sensei feels bound by a promise made years ago. Meanwhile, Lothor sends down Madtropolis, who steals the Rangers' powers. To stop Madtropolis, Cam manages to provide the Rangers with a brief restoration of power, but it soon fails. With the Rangers at risk of being destroyed by a giant Madtropolis, Sensei believes only a power source lost long ago can save them. Using the Scroll of Time, Cam travels back in time to find it. Part 2 Plot Years in the past, Cam arrives at the Wind Ninja Academy. Claiming to be a new student, he enters to look for the needed power source before he has to return to the present. He encounters younger versions of his parents (Kanoi and Miko) and a previously unheard of uncle (Kiya). Cam discovers that Miko owns the powerful Samurai Amulet, but before he can do anything about it, he is framed for its theft. Kanoi, however, exposes the real thief: Kiya, who displays dark ninja powers. Cam defeats Kiya in battle to claim the Samurai Amulet – in the process, learning the horrible secret of his family. Miko tells Cam the amulet chose him. Cam tries to give it back to her but she wants Cam to keep it. For stealing the amulet, framing an innocent person (Cam) for it, and using dark magic, Kiya is kicked out of Wind Ninja Academy, stripped of his ninja rank, and banished from Earth by his disgusted, dissappointed, and apalled Sensei. On top of that, Cam must save the powerless Rangers from Madtropolis. Part 3 Plot The rangers talk about how Lothor is related to Cam and Kanoi but the latter says that Lothor isn't because, by law, when a ninja is banished, they cease to exist and that Kiya is nothing but a mere memory. Though Madtropolis is destroyed, Cam and the powerless Rangers are ambushed by Lothor's forces. Teleported back to Ninja Ops, the Wind and Thunder Rangers manage to restore their powers with Cam's help. Just in time, as Lothor sends down a small army of ninja space aliens to Blue Bay Harbor. The six Rangers head out to stop them, but Sucker stings Cam. Now, Cam is slowly transforming into a giant bug. Can he stop the transformation in time? And can the other Rangers take down the other monsters? Cast *Pua Magasiva as Shane Clarke (Red Wind Ranger) *Sally Martin as Tori Hanson (Blue Wind Ranger) *Glenn McMillan as Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger) *Adam Tuominen as Hunter Bradley (Crimson Thunder Ranger) *Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Blake Bradley (Navy Thunder Ranger) & Starvark (voice) *Jason Chan as Cam Watanabe (Green Samurai Ranger) *Grant McFarland as Sensei Kanoi Watanabe (voice) & Lothor *Katrina Devine as Marah *Katrina Browne as Kapri *Peter Rowley as Zurgane (voice) *Bruce Hopkins as Choobo (voice) *James Gaylyn as Ancient Sensei *Daniel Sing as Young Kanoi *Daniel Sing as Young Kiya *Roseanne Liang as Miko *Dallas Barnett as Madtropolis *??? as Hiphopper (voice) *??? as Sky Scrapper (voice) *Dene Young as Sucker (voice) *??? as Tentacreep (voice) *??? as Magic Mustache (voice) DVD/VHS Release *"The Samurai's Journey" was released was release on a DVD/VHS volume of Power Rangers Ninja Storm titled "Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Samurai's Journey (Vol. 4)". Notes *First time Cam morphs into the Green Samurai Ranger. *Cam is the only Ranger to appear morphed in Part II. *It is shown that Sensei was an Air Ninja and Lothor was an Earth Ninja. *Miko was the first girl at the academy. *This marks the first appearance of Samurai Star Megazord. *Dustin was the only one who did not try breaking the brick in Part I. *In Part 3, Lothor tries enlarging all his monsters at once, a nod to the infamous joke that the villains should just enlarge their entire army from the get-go. *Daniel Sing plays the younger version of Lothor who is regularly played by Grant McFarland. McFarland and Sing played Father and Son (Ming T'su and Ming T'ien) in Xena: Warrior Princess though in both series they shared no scenes together. *Part II is the only episode where Shane, Tori and Dustin appear unmorphed throughout the season. *This is the first episode to feature a Green Ranger since Power Rangers Wild Force's "Reinforcements from the Future". Errors *When Cam gets off the Samurai Star Megazord, he is briefly seen in Super Samurai Mode. *When Cam morphs in Part III, he is seen wearing his ninja uniform despite not recieving it until the end of the episode. See Also (concepts and story) (Hiphopper costume) (Part 2 & 3) (Starvark fight footage) (Part 3) (Sky Scrapper costume) (Part 2 & 3) (Magic Moustache fight footage) (Part 3) (Tentacreep costume) (Part 2 & 3) (Debut of the Green Ninja Storm Ranger & story) (Part 1) (fight footage and story) (Part 1 & 2) (Super Samurai Mode debut) (Part 3) (fight footage and story) (Part 3) Category:Episode Category:Ninja Storm Category:New Power Ranger Episode Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode